battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield V
Battlefield V (also known as Battlefield 5,'' BFV ''or'' BF5) is the upcoming sixteenth installment in the ''Battlefield Series developed by DICE and published by EA. The game brings the series back to its origins, being set during World War II. It is set to be released worldwide on October 19th, 2018. Overview Battlefield V returns to the major conflict of World War II, with a heightened focus on the lesser known battles of the war. The game is designed to be the most immersive experience in the series, with storylines of male and female soldiers across major battles. As a means to keep Battlefield V's player base less segmented, EA will no longer charge for additional maps and game modes. Instead, a new overall hub called Tides of War will tie together all of Battlefield V's various modes.http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/battlefield-v-info The Company is a new feature where players can easily customize their soldier, weapons, and vehicles across both singleplayer and multiplayer. Singleplayer Similar to Battlefield 1, Battlefield V's main campaign will be made up of a collection of different War Stories. These stories will document the conflicts of both male and female soldiers during the great war. Players will experience freezing landscapes as a Norwegian resistance fighter, as well as a soldier in the midst of the desert heat of North Africa. Currently, these are the only two War Story locations to be revealed. http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/battlefield-v-info Multiplayer Ranks and Awards Classes Battlefield V has drastically changes the class system compared to previous installments. While the basic class system returns, Class Archetypes have been introduced which allow players customize the skills of each class to better specialize it for a certain situation. As progression is about through classes, more Archetypes are unlocked. *'Assault' *'Medic' Support - Retains a similar role to recent installments, having the ability to resupply teammates with ammunition and suppress enemies with explosive gadgets. Additionally their role has been expanded to allow for the construction of offensive Fortifications and lower construction times compared to other classes. Scout Maps and Gamemodes A new multiplayer mode called Combined Arms will combine the feel of Battlefield’s online mayhem with a new narrative twist. Four players team up into a single squad and team up to fight across a slew of different locations as a team of paratroopers, blending the kind of action expected from the game's online competitive modes with stealth sections and cinematic twists.http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/battlefield-v-info Several classic multiplayer game modes return to Battlefield V alongside major and minor tweaks. The Operations mode has expanded into Grand Operations. This all-new live objective-based mode splits matches over the course of four fictional days, providing players with four unique and distinct game modes, each with their own custom rules and map layouts. Players relive various vast historical battles across these four days, with the outcome of each day affecting a team's status in the next: Picking up where the previous day left off, map destruction and number of deaths remain. If on the final day players remain at a stalemate, this will be their last stand, as there are no respawns. The classic Battlefield multiplayer mode, Conquest, returns offering a 64 player competitive mode. Weapons and Gadgets Vehicles Factions Notable Features *'The Company - A feature that vastly expands customization compared to past installments. It allows players to customize the appearance of their soldier, weapons, and vehicles across both singleplayer and multiplayer in hundreds of different variations.http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/battlefield-v-info *Battlefield Companion - Allows players to view stats, unlock and customize weapons and loadouts, and coordinate with friends. *'Destruction' - Increased destruction compared to previous installments. *'Dynamic weather' - A feature new to the Frostbite engine that creates random weather effects in matches that can greatly affect gameplay. *Assignments - Similar to past installments, the game features weapon assignments which require players to complete specific criteria for completion. Development The game was confirmed by EA CEO Andrew Wilson on July 28, 2017. Multiple EA employees tweeted about the game on February 1, 2018. Nothing else is currently known about the game except that it will use the Frostbite engine.https://pvplive.net/c/battlefields-next-series-title-releases-in-2018 The game was officially announced on May 23rd.https://www.ea.com/neverbethesameIt was announced that at EA Play 2018, held between June 9th and 11th, the game will be playable for those that attend the event.https://www.ea.com/news/ea-play-coming-soon-2018 On May 16th the official Battlefield website was updated to include Battlefield V as the next game, with additional info such as a new timeframe different from Battlefield 1's World War I setting, the return of War Stories narrative from Battlefield 1 and the possible return of Operations.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/battlefield-5-live-reveal-ten-things-not-to-miss Marketing Standard Edition *''Battlefield V'' Deluxe Edition *''Battlefield V'' *Five Sets of Paratrooper Outfits *Special Assignments *20 Weekly items with the Airlift System Trivia To be added Gallery Logo & Key Art Logo - Battlefield V.png Key Art - Battlefield V.png Battlefield-v-logo.jpg Promotional Art BFV Key Art Reveal.jpeg Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 2.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 3.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 4.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 5.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 6.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 7.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 8.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 9.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 10.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 11.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 12.png Concept Art Concept Art - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 1 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 2 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 3 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 4 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 5 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 6 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 7 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 8 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 9 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 10 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 11 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 12 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 13 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 14 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 15 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 16 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 17 - Battlefield V.jpg Halftrack Concept Art - Battlefield V.jpg|Halftrack concept art Sturmtiger Concept art - Battlefield V.jpg|Sturmtiger concept art Tank Concept Art - Battlefield V.jpg|Tank concept art Video Battlefield 5 Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer References Category:DICE Category:Games of Battlefield